The Saga of the Ice Mage
by SinOfDisaster
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, a mage in the land of Fiore. Join him as he and his friends have different adventures that test their limits and bravery


_**A.N**_: Hmm, my first story since… Ever! This is SinOfDisaster with his buddy and co-author Uzumaki-Son Naruto bringing you a story with collaborated ideas. This story will feature a Naruto born in earthland along with a brief One Piece crossover and to add some spice to it, another Naruto Universe character will be brought into this tale.

The pairing, well, the first two are obvious but there might and - I stress out the word _might _- be more to join the little group creating a harem but that is for Us as the authors to know and You as the readers to find out.

Naruto's magic, hmm, the first will be obvious but the second will be a secret so _shhhh _no telling.

The beginning of this chapter takes place years before the start of Fairy Tail episode one; We hope you have a good time reading it and would be delighted to see the long reviews posted.

Enough with the rambling, it is time for the story to… Begin!

_**Disclaimer:**_ We do not own Naruto and Fairy Tail.

xXx Chapter One xXx

Located on the westernmost peninsula is the magical kingdom known as Fiore. It is surrounded on three sides by ocean, and has land borders with Bosco and Seven. Additionally, Caelum and Fiore combine their sea trade routes. It is a state in which the current regime is a monarchy and is ruled by a King, who is the head of the government. Next to the King is the power exercised by the government. The part of the government responsible for the supervision of the Magic and the guilds is the Magic Council. It supervises guilds, including outlawing their activities, has the ability to appoint Wizard Saints, gives official orders and sends complaints to the Guild Masters. The capital is **Crocus**, and the monetary unit in Fiore Kingdom is Jewels. This is where our story will take place but as of now our main focus will be in another country.

Directly East of Fiore is the Country of Iceberg where some part of our story will take place. Within the country is a village known simply as Glassare. As peaceful as the village within the icy mountains could be, one could hear the laughter of a four year old boy. He had a spiky mane of firey blonde hair and blue eyes that sparkle like frozen water and on each cheek, three whisker marks rested as he was chasing around a snow white rabbit outside of the village his name, Naruto Namikaze and his future, unknown.

After hours of running and laughing Naruto decided it was time to go home before his mother gets worried. As Naruto was walking back to his village from the snow covered forest he could see lots of black smoke rising over the treetops. Getting a bad feeling Naruto starts running as fast as his little legs could take him back to his village and as he arrived to his village it wasn't the normal sight he was greeted with for every house and building in the village was burned to the ground. Little Naruto ran as fast as his tiny legs could take him to the place he called home hoping to see the safe faces of his family but as he reached he gasped in shock and despair as he saw that even his house was amongst the ones that were taken.

Before Naruto could cry out for his parents a very powerful roar was heard. Looking up, he spotted the shadow of a flying animal leaving the village after feeling that his work was done and as it died down, he was left with the sound of flames dancing in the snow as the houses around him turn to ash. Feeling that it was safe once the flames died down, little Naruto searched the ashes around him for any known survivors starting from his family to the rest of the villagers and after what felt like a day of searching, he crawled under the ruins of a house that was partially standing lying down in a small shady area with his face still in shock as his body was curled up in a fetal position rocking back and forth whispering one thing over and over again, "Mommy will be home soon." 

It was Hours after Naruto fell asleep that a very strong blizzard made its way directly from the north and walking in the middle of the blizzard was an incredibly tall, slim and muscular man who was about 300 cm in height. He was wearing a blue bandana and a dark blue trench-coat along with black pants and a white deep V-neck shirt; a pair of black cowboy boots and a knapsack carrying his belongings along with his old pair of green round sunglasses. On his face, he has a thin mustache and a beard.

Hearing the cry of a small child as he entered the village in front of him, the man raised an eyebrow and walked to where he heard the sounds and saw that it was a small boy at the age of four lying underneath the ruins of what looks like a destroyed house. He sighed thinking about how troublesome this was going to be before he unwrapped his Knapsack using it as a blanket for the boy and seeing that nobody was coming anytime soon to help him, he decided that he would do something useful in his old life because after all, raising a child can't be troublesome right?

Feeling warmth and comfort, Naruto opened his bright blue eyes to see that he was currently on a bed in a small house in an area he had no idea about. Getting up from the bed and rubbing his eyes, Naruto walked to the door and saw that it was bright and sunny, a contrast to where he was living before, and outside the door was a long foot that looked like the owner was sitting down resting his back on the wall of the house.

Craning his neck to the left of the door as he was outside, he saw the man that whom he assumed saved him and was curious as to what he was doing - was he just sitting down chewing a weed and staring at him or was he thinking about something -

"Zzzzzzzzz…"

Naruto had sweat dropped at the back of his head hearing the snoring of the man meaning that he was currently sleeping and hearing the familiar growling of his stomach he walked forward to the man and shook him up.

"Um, sir…"

Naruto was surprised at how deep a sleeper this old man was before he wildly shook him awake.

"Huh - oh it's you." the old man mumbled as he saw that it was Naruto that woke him up from his sleep. "...Yes?"

*Growl!*

The old man blandly looked at Naruto who blushed from this action and looked away while the old man sighed before he got up and it was then Naruto got a look at how tall this man really was and he was honestly surprised.

The man walked inside and motioned for him to follow with Naruto hoping that they could get something to eat and Naruto was more than satisfied as he had his meal for the day.

Placing the plate on the table Naruto looked at the man who helped him so far and couldn't help but feel something familiar with him "Thank you for saving me," He thanked "If you hadn't arrived, something bad would have happened to me."

"What was a child like you doing in a place like that?" The old man asked after he took the dishes from Naruto and washed them.

"Believe it or not, that place was my home." Naruto said to himself as he lowered his eyes to the table.

"Was?"

"It was destroyed by what looked like a Giant black flying lizard." Naruto explained and the old man nodded in recognition at the description of the creature.

"I see." The old man mumbled to himself before he looked at Naruto with a curious eye "What are your thoughts on travelling?"

You could see the hint of a smile as the question was asked making the old man smile as well. This young boy was the only survivor from his village and he knew that he had to help the kid recover because to be honest, the kid reminded him of himself when he was a little boy and that was a long time.

_Two Years Later_

Walking underneath the rain and along the sidewalk of a park was a six year old Naruto Namikaze. A lot happened in the past two years starting from the meeting of his mentor to his tenure in the magical arts. The most depressing part about the entire thing was when his grandfather died of mysterious circumstances and gaining his powers at first to Naruto was something that was uncomfortable to him.

He learnt that his grandfather was a very powerful Ice mage with his own unique style of fighting that he passed on to Naruto before he passed away and it didn't take him time to master the magic that he was granted with the drive of wanting to make his granfather proud. It was a more powerful branch of Ice Make magic and to be honest he was annoyed with the learning conditions of the skill set - he had to be all but naked on an Ice mountain while practising the motions for the casting - but the hard work was worth it especially when he was able to do something his grandfather didn't do and that was call on the two elements that made the ice happen, wind and water.

Wind was easy to master because it was easy to be one with the wind but to master water, he had to learn a few different things first and he was currently on his way to completing the first learning task, control.

Looking up, he saw a girl that was as old as him being teased by other children. As he got closer was finally able to see children stomping on what looks like a homemade white doll. The children started teasing the small girl wishing she didn't have to join them or live in the same town as them.

Naruto walked up to the bullies, "I seriously can't believe that you'll need five boys to pick on someone as cute as her." The boys were surprised that someone stood up to her while complementing her whereas the blue haired girl blushed at being called cute and as if in response to her emotions the pressure of the rain increased before the atmosphere around the group of bullies suddenly drop prompting them to leave the area in fear that they might get sick.

The pressure of the rain eased up as the bullies left and the blue haired girl shyly walked to her saviour and asked a simple question,

"Ano, why did you help Juvia?" the now named Juvia asked her savior in the third person.

Hearing the voice of the girl behind him, Naruto looked behind him and got a closer look at her dark blue eyes. "Someone as cute as you shouldn't get picked on, its a crime against nature." Naruto said earning another blush from her before he smiled and introduced himself, " My name is Naruto Namikaze what's yours?" With a hesitance the little girl mumbles out her name hoping that he won't treat her like the rest.

"Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser."

Naruto noticed it was raining harder next to Juvia then it did the entire town and it was then he connected the dots, he had to thank his grandfather for helping develop his observation skills. Juvia hid her face from him as he said this waiting for him to tell her how depressing it was like every other person she knows but she was shocked with what he was going to say,

"When I was a year younger, my grandpa always liked the rain, he said it lets him see the clouds and hoped he could be like a cloud one day and while I didn't understand my grandpa, I learnt to like the rain and I learnt to live with it. It doesn't affect me because half my magic is based on water and as it rains I can't help but feel like all my worries are being washed away along with other things." Naruto rambled and he raised his left hand facing it upwards concentrating his magic forming a bubble of water as big as a baseball"It also gives me the opportunity to learn a base form of my magic but that's not what the rain's good for. I would go into details about how the rain helps us to live through the plant life around us but I don't want to bore you," Naruto said before he looked back at the girl with a smile on his face "To some people the rain is disappointing and depressing but if it wasn't for it then we would be dead, also I couldn't help but notice the lovely complexion it brings out of you…"

How a 6 years old can be this mature Juvia had no idea but what he said, she hung on to every word and smiled a lovely smile at the ending of it. Naruto notice the rain reduce in pressure before he looked at Juvia who had a strange look in her eyes,

'_Juvia will not let him go, he will be with Juvia forever!' _She thought before saying the two words Naruto knew that will pose trouble later on "...Naruto-sama."

"*sigh* Crap." Naruto said placing his right palm over his forehead "I really should learn how to shut up sometimes."

_Eleven Years Later Canon timeline_

Walking along the sidewalks on the town of Magnolia was a blonde teen who had grown up from the little boy he was. He was wearing a pair of orange baggy trousers and a black longsleeve shirt underneath an orange shortsleeve cloak with a its collar covering half of his face. On his head was a black head band with it's two ends reaching the middle of his back and a forehead protector in the middle. On his hip was a Katana as long as one of his leg with a black sheath and an X-shaped cross guard. Walking with his pockets in his hands and his eyes closed was none other than Naruto Namikaze and as he entered the doors opening to the shop in front of him, he opened his eyes to meet the staring faces of an old man and a blond haired girl with a figure as amazing as someone else he knows with blue hair.

He scratched his head in confusion and after he inspected the items he could tell that he was in an antique shop. Looking left and right, he saw that his little companion wasn't around and he still regretted leaving his female companion. He blinked "I think I'm lost." and said simply causing the other two to face vault on the ground at how casual he was being about it.

_Meanwhile_

Currently standing behind a double door is a slender, young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. She has long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a knee-high dark dress coat which is adorned with four, symmetrically placed, light-colored buttons on the chest. The coat is garnished with fur trimmings around her sleeve cuffs and neck. Juvia wears a matching, dark, Russian-style hat, stylized with a light-colored butterfly clip, which, in itself, is attached to the fur trimming garnishing her hat. She completes her outfit by fastening a light brown belt around her waist and wearing complimenting, dark brown, thigh-high boots.

With her hands folded at her back she looked left and right as if looking for someone and pouted once she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Mou, Naruto-sama got lost again," The girl whined at losing her master/not-so-secret-crush yet again "Juvia has to remember to get him a compass for his birthday..."

_Back with Naruto_

*Slurp*

"*Belch* Thanks for the meal Lucy." Naruto thanked as he was sitting with the blonde female now known as Lucy who just smiled.

"It's the least I could do for helping me pay for the silver gate key." Lucy said to Naruto as she held on to what looked like a plushie. Naruto looked at the 'plushie' with a curious eye and asked,

"What are you going to name him?"

"I think I'm going to call him Plue." Lucy stated cooing at how cute her plushie was before Naruto got up from his seat with a sigh.

"Well I think this is where we part ways." he said and extended his hand "It was nice meeting you Lucy."

"Nice meeting you too Naruto." Lucy said as she shook his hand "Why are you leaving though?"

"I don't want to make my friend worry, and besides, I was in the middle of a mission and got lost best get back to it." Naruto said before he folded his hands behind his head and walked out the door "I'll see you around!"

With that, Lucy was left alone in the restaurant with her tiny new friend.

_Later _

Walking on the streets of Magnolia after a good and satisfactory meal, Naruto who was patting his belly looked left and spotted a Yacht in the sea and looked to the sky before having an idea "A little nap won't hurt." He thought out loud before walking to the Yacht. He was sure that Juvia would eventually find him after all, she always does and he didn't have to worry about his little friend.

_Seven hours later_

Naruto woke up to a swaying motion in a lower cabin of the Yacht he was on. He got up and stretched before walking to the door but froze as he heard noises somewhere on the Yacht. Moving to the locked door, Naruto used his Katana to slice open the lock and he used his hand to push the door open and he was surprised with what he saw. He counted at least ten women tied up in here all wearing expensive clothes and of course beautiful in their own light. Naruto wasting no time moved to free the women from their locks and told them to wait here while he dealt with the situation on deck before he rushed to the cargo hold of the ship to see Juvia and Lucy standing next to each other while glaring at his mission target, Bora.

*clears throat*

Their confrontation was interrupted when they saw a blonde haired man standing on the door way. Juvia immediately rushed to his side and started to fuss over him much to his displeasure and the amusement of the others in the room.

"That's enough Juvia, I'm alright." Naruto said placing both hands on her shoulders causing her to blush much to his frustration.

"Juvia was so worried about Naruto-sama, he got lost again, he's always getting lost -

Naruto had to sigh at this, he was honestly flattered that Juvia cared deeply for him and on many occasions he told her to stop referring to him as 'sama' but she refused so he placed his hand on her right cheek causing her to be mute in an instant.

"Juvia, did you know that you were currently standing face to face with our current objective?" Naruto asked and Juvia placed her finger on her lip in a cute way before a light bulb lit on her head.

"Of Course." Juvia said "When Juvia first saw him charming all those females Juvia recognised his image immediately and decided to play along in order to lead Juvia to his ship so that after Juvia defeat's him, Juvia will free all of those he captured." Juvia explained like it was the most simple thing in the world "But Juvia did not expect to see Naruto-sama on the ship and speaking of which, where did Naruto-sama go to?"

"Yeah about that, I went to use the bathroom for a minute and when I came back, I didn't see you there so I decided to search for you." Naruto explained "One thing lead to another and I ended up here. I'm quite shocked that they never noticed me on the ship."

Naruto looked to the blue haired man and stepped forward "Bora of Prominence, ex-guild member of Titan Nose, kicked out for using magic to steal and currently an illegal slave trader." He said and he brought out his Katana taking his ready position with one foot in front of the other with both knees bent forward "The funny thing is I don't know if I should skin you alive or jail you."

"Hmm, I don't know who you think you are but if you think that you can defeat me then you have another thing coming." Bora said and he snapped his fingers and pointed to the man in front of him "Get him!" He ordered his gang.

Naruto stood still and waited for the gang of men to come at him before he ducked under the strike of one the hilt of his sword to bash the back of his head. He sidestepped the next two strikes and deflected the fourth with his right hand before he grabbed the hand of the one that nearly punched him, squeezed it, and threw it against the two behind him. The remaining tried to use magic to attack him but Naruto used his sword to deflect the attacks back to its casters seeing the casting as minor before he decided to go on the move.

As he made his first two steps, the upper deck crashed on them and Naruto was greeted to a strange sight. Hanging by the paws of a blue cat with wings was a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair; on the right side of his neck was a scar that was hidden by his scarf. His outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf.

"Brat!" Bora shouted to Natsu "You shouldn't get into other people's ship without permission."

The pink haired teen just kept silent with his scarf covering most of his face much to Naruto's confusion and it wasn't until he spoke that Naruto knew what was going on.

"Are you a mage of Fairy Tail?"

"What about it?" Bora replied with his own question.

"Let me look at your face," the teen said then he stared at him for a few minutes and came to a conclusion "I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail," He said while ducking under a blow giving his offender a roundhouse kick before he finished his sentence "I've never seen you before!"

"Natsu you're from Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked the pink haired teen known as Natsu who just kept on looking at the scared man while Naruto smirked as he walked forward before he took to step beside Natsu who just glanced at him just noticing the other blonde with a sword.

"Guess I have to add impersonation to your charges Bora-san." Naruto simply said with the smirk still in place.

Bora took a step back and the downed men got up again waiting for orders "What are you doing just standing there? Finish them!"

"Hey, Natsu right," Naruto called out to the pink haired boy who looked at him while he still watched as the men charged him "You take care of the others while I deal with Bora."

"W-What!? Why?"

"Because that's my mission." Naruto simply said causing Natsu to pout.

"Fine." He said then he smirked "But the next time we get a mission, I'm taking out the big guy."

"How are you so sure that we will meet each other again after this?" Naruto asked and Natsu just smiled before he went to attack the incoming crew.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him before he faced Bora who was trying to escape before suddenly appearing in front of Bora's face. "Where do you think you're going?"

Bora growled before he jumped backwards and stretched his hand and chanted,

"**Purominensu Hoippu.**"

A seal appeared in front of him and from the seal, a series of purple fire, A magic seal appears before him from it, a number of fiery, curved purple beams that made it's way towards the blonde swords man. Naruto activates his secondary magic and moves to the left leaving an after image in his previous location before he dashes forward with his magic still activated - you could hear the sound barrier breaking in the background - and appears in front of Bora as he tries to set up another seal.

Bora seeing Naruto close on him decides to put some distance between them and with a magic seal in front of him, he screams out "**Reddo Kapetto!**_"_ flames gather beneath Bora's feet giving him the power he needs launch himself upwards and seeing the distance between them starts to taunt the unknown mage, "Can't get me now, so how about I give you a present **Reddo Dokuro!**_"_

Naruto seeing the fireball approach him decides to stop holding back with his slash as he knows that if left unattended, the ship they will be on will be destroyed killing all innocents in it so with his Katana already drawn, he charges it up with water and closes his eyes. As he feels the fire ball come closer, his eyes snap open gaining a fierce glint in them and he slashes his sword while simultaneously screaming,

"**Mizu Surassu!**"

A blue arc of very thin water made its way towards the fireball and destroyed it completely before making its way towards Bora hitting him on his chest sending the thief flying through the roof of the Yacht they were in knocking him out as he landed on the land a few feet away from the Yacht.

"Sugoi!"

Happy, the blue cat screamed as he saw Naruto's attack and was even more amazed at the way he stylishly sheathed his Katana. Looking over to Natsu, he saw that his friend was done and flew over to him while the strange blue haired girl and Lucy went to fuss over Naruto.

"Is everyone off the ship?" Naruto asked Juvia who nodded in confirmation before he told her to probably get off with Lucy as well and following his orders easily she morphed most of her body into water and lifted a protesting Lucy off the ship. Naruto looked to Natsu who was done with his work and said "You might want to get of the ship, things _will _get frosty."

"Only if you promise to give me a peace of the destruction." Natsu bargained and Naruto agreed "Aye sir! Happy! Let's leave this fine gentle man to do his work!"

"Aye Sir!" Happy agreed and he took Natsu off the ship and remained suspended in the air and watched as Naruto launched himself to the deck of the ship before backflipping and landing on the surface of the water with a splash.

"Sugoi! He can walk on water!" Happy said with stars in his eyes.

"What do you think his magic is?" Natsu asked his friend who had a thoughtful look on his face,

"Water magic?"

"What makes you so sure?"

Happy shrugged his shoulder and watched as the surface underneath Naruto became frozen in solid ice covering an impressive diameter "Maybe he's an Ice mage like Grey?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Maybe that?" Happy pointed to the blonde as he firmly planted his feet no the ground before taking the horse stance gathering magic on his arms and waited for the seals to appear. Once they did, he cupped both hands to the side of his waste and increased his magic power, something that impressed Natsu.

"What do you think he's doing?" he asked the cat "I've not seen Grey do that before."

"Shhhh" Happy shushed his friend as he continued to watch the blonde perform.

Naruto feeling that his build up was complete chanted "**Kōri no... Hikari (Beam of Ice!)" **and as he thrust his hand forward, a very strong blizzard in the form of a beam was launched out towards the ship and as it completely covered the ship in Ice, Naruto looked up to Natsu and waved him over giving him the signal to do his thing.

Natsu just saluted and inhaled prompting Happy to fly towards the ship like a spear and once he let go of Natsu causing him to drop, Natsu exhaled and a giant beam of fire came out of his mouth,

"**Karyu no... Hoko! (Fire Dragon's Roar!)**"

The ship exploded in a flurry of flames and ice as the rest of the people watched the explosion with amazed looks on their faces.

"Naruto-sama is so cool~" Juvia said with hearts in her eyes already imagining a scene where both are happily married with kids causing her to sigh and faint lost in her fantasy while Lucy looked at her with a sweatdrop forming on the back of her head.

She jumped up in shock when she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to look to see Natsu looking at her with a smile on his face holding his hands with a stretch,

"You said that you wanted to be a Fairy Tail mage right?" He asked.

Lucy having been rendered mute just nodded her head and Natsu took her and started a sprint towards his guild with a smile on his face,

"Then let's get out of here!"

Lucy just let him take her with a smile on her face knowing that this was a turning point of her life.

_Meanwhile_

Somewhere in the Icy Blizzards near Magnolia town, a small anthropomorphic fox with red orange fur and two tails was walking in the snow with his two hind legs underneath a black and red russian style winter coat and hat that he held to his head by his gloved hand.

He growled in anger at what his idiot of a friend did and wondered many times why he left his mate.

"D-damn you," The fox chattered as he made his way through the snow "I'll get you if it's the last thing I do… Naruto!"

Meanwhile, a blonde swordsman in a building shivered as he was handing in his complete mission.

"Naruto-sama?" His companion asked with a worried face noticing his shivering.

"I just feel like someone's walking over my grave." Naruto said with a frown that disappeared once Juvia trapped his hand in between her cleavage.

"Don't worry Naruto-sama, Juvia is here to protect you~"

'_God damn it Juvia…' _Naruto sighed in his mind before remembering that they both had a place to be as this part of the deal was done.

_Meanwhile_

Deep in a cave somewhere darkness seemed to be infinite, a pair of red eyes with a lot of malice and death snapped open and you could see the cruel smile form in his face.

"So old man, you've decided to make your move…" The voice said "Soon, soon I will be free and I will have my revenge on what you did to me you pathetic Sage!"

To be continued…

A.N Hmm, what happened to the guys in the ship by the time it was blown up? Did they die? Did they survive and remain frozen? That's for us to know and you guys to find out.

A shout out to the lucky sunovabitch that finds out who the Naruto's grandfather was seeing as I made no mention of his name.

This is the first chapter of an Awesome story and my introduction to writing, I hope I get awesome reviews so that I can have the morale to continue.

Oh and if I receive any flamers you will be blocked out and if you act like a coward and flame using a guest account, not only will I deactivate the access to guest reviewers, I will also report abuse to the users as well and if you want to know who to thank for this mess, thank GodShadow Ex-100 as he has been a thorn to authors everywhere. There are laws about internet bullying people, LOOK IT UP!

SinOfDisaster, out.

Ja ne.

.

.

.

_Beta'd by Uzumaki-Son Naruto_

.

.

.


End file.
